


Robots and Sweets

by TheMightyFluffyOne



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Force-Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Other, Stuffing, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFluffyOne/pseuds/TheMightyFluffyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently synths love Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. I decided to have Nate and x6 stuff the synth with them till he couldn't take anymore. Kind of sexual for the SS but it's in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robots and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy Lad Snack Cakes look and taste like Hostess Cupcakes and no one can convince me other wise. Took a little liberty with locations. If it's not obvious at this point I'm kind of shit at dialogue but other than that thing if you could think of a critique I'd appreciate it. I'm enjoying writting and I'd like to know how I can do better.

It took a surprising amount of time for Nate to notice X6’s thing with the Fancy Lads snack cakes. It started with him not wanting to be greedy and splitting a box with the synth despite their protests that they didn’t strictly need food and for him to eat them himself, as that was the only thing that they had to eat besides a can of pork and beans. At the time Nate had been more focused on getting to a town or one of the nearby settlements to get more food than whether or not the synth had enjoyed the snack cakes. Now however, after watching the quiet synth demolish an entire three boxes in under an hour he had a feeling that, despite not needing them the dark courser obviously liked them. An interesting thing to put into a robot but all that it did was give him ideas. Especially with how X6 had reacted to the light teasing that Nate had given him about eating so much in so little time.

The poor bloated, obviously uncomfortable synth had blushed hard turning a dark red and squirming in place as Nate had rubbed his stomach to quell some of the loud gurgles that coming from within, the belly obviously complaining from having so much forced into it. That blush had only darkened when Nate had commented on how hungry he had to have been to do that and how Nate obviously needed to get him more food quickly to feed his little piggy. The last part had kind of flown over x6’s head as there were no more pigs anymore but he had caught the intention.

They didn’t mention what had happened and x6 had restrained himself to only downing a box an hour, even if given many at once, so Nate wasn’t given an opportunity to test his synth for a long while. However, while taking care of a pack of raiders with said synth that had been bothering Sun Shine Co Op and upon a terminal detailing where a cache of food had been placed, including the one that his favorite non-detective synth seemed to crave he realized that an opportunity had presented itself. Although he obeyed x6 did not like the order to remain in the settlement with the “disgusting settlers” but Nate needed to be sure that the food was still there and besides absence makes the heart grow fonder, or how ever that phrase went.

It took him a few days to get to the cache needing to wander around and make sure that this was the location he thought it was, the storehouse turned out to only be half a day away from the settlement. Surprisingly most of it surprisingly still there; boxes of chips, clusters of gum drops, stacks of cram reaching up to the ceiling, Dandy Boy Apples, packs of gum scattered all over the ground and most importantly cases of Nuka Cola and Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. He made a mental note to tell the Minutemen about this place so the rest of the food could be taken back to The Castle and spent the next few days cleaning up the storehouse and preparing it for a plan that had taken root in his mind as he had been traveling to the location, but soon enough he was ready for x6.

The storehouse, well actually more of a bunker really most of it having sunken into the earth had only one door peeking out the front making it very defendable. It had four mattresses, some slightly stained with blood and god knows what and one relatively stain free, and a surprising amount of pillows which Nate arranged into a nest for lack of a better word, stacking the mattresses and pillows together into something that, while comfortable, would be difficult to worm out of.

Now he knew that while he could have simply ordered the synth to come to him and eat until he vomited, something that he had considered making the storage area slightly more presentable, he also knew that that was a waste and it wouldn’t be as entertaining. He got very little fun out of simply ordering people to do things like dumb animals. No, it would be better to watch, wait, and maybe give x6 a little nudge now and again.

It was to this end that he closed up the bunker and traveled back to the settlement he’d left X6 at, half expecting it to be on fire or with some of the settlers conveniently missing, but of course that would have upset him and that was not something that X6 wanted, so instead he was greeted by an outwardly fine but to someone who’d be traveling with him for some time obviously frazzled synth wanting nothing better than to not spend another day in this damn settlement with its needy people. Fortunately for the synth Nate didn’t object to leaving as soon as possible and it wasn’t long till they were away from the settlement and at the storehouse, on the pretense of Nate ‘having seen a location worth investigating’ and arriving shortly after dusk. After a quick search turning up no one else in the bunker but themselves Nate suggested that they simply stay there the night. It would be easy enough to put some landmines outside and rest on the big nest and look there’s food here isn’t that convenient?

x6 almost protested until Nate wove a box of Fancy Lads in front of him and pointed to a case that he had pulled from the rest and set nest to the mattress pile before shoving the box into the synth’s hands and giving him a nudge.

“Common x6, it even has your favorite. Why don’t you sit down on that mattress and enjoy your food while I set up the mines outside?”

Nate didn’t give x6 the time to respond, slipping away and outside to set up the afore mentioned mines. In the time it took him, scarcely ten minutes, x6 had plowed through the box he’d been given and was halfway through another one. He had managed to get some of the now flaky frosting onto his black coat and had some of it clinging to his lips before his tongue quickly zipped out and licked the sugar off.

Nate smiled and trotted over towards the bed, snagging two Nuka Colas in the process and sat down in a chair next to the bed grabbing one of the cans of pork ‘n’ beans off the ground and pulling it open to eat his less sweet dinner. He’d eaten most of the can before he noticed that x6 hadn't eaten any more cakes, that just wouldn’t do.

Gesturing with his spoon Nate pointed at x6 and his box and said,

“So what I show up and you’re not allowed to enjoy yourself?”  
x6 tensed at that slightly crumpling the white box in his hand and shrinking a little into the nest.

“Sir I don’t know what you mean.”

Nate felt his eyes rolling before he registered what was happening and went back to eating his food. Might as well do that and talk to the dark person lower than him.

“That’s bullshit and you know I know it. I’ve seen you eat literally boxes of these things without being ordered to. I can do that you know, I could just order you to eat these things.”

x6 flushed at that and Nate filed that away for later thought before continuing.

“If you’re worried that I’m going to report you to the SRB you can relax, apparently this is a thing in all of the 3rd gen synths. It’s a known thing and not a defect. I know that you don’t need these but really you were such a good boy for me dealing with the raiders and then the settlers that I figured that you deserved a treat. ‘s all.”

At those words x6 seemed to relax use to the human trying to compensate him for things despite being told that such things were not necessary, and peeled open the next cake in the box, pitching the wrapper into the first box and biting into the stale cake. Time had not been as kind to the cakes as it had been to Nate, what with them not being frozen and all, but the white center was still creamy and the cake itself still had lots of give so when x6 pulled back and started to chew the cake puffed back a little more and flaked some frosting onto the courser’s outfit again. Nate, having finished his can, moved in front of the synth and dusted him down, like he was a small child unable to clean themselves. That started x6 who had apparently been engrossed in his cake and didn’t notice the slight mess he had made with the frosting from the cakes and growled upset at himself for sloppiness.

Before x6 could do more than that however Nate popped open the belt on the coat and pulled it open encouraging x6 to finish taking it off. Of course that meant either setting down the other half of the cake or putting it into his mouth, which he did the later of shoving the cake in squeezing his lips over the edge of the rest of the cake before shrugging out of the leather coat and handing it over to Nate who quickly folded it and placed it onto his recently vacated chair and returned to his spot in front of x6 and next to the crate.

x6 quickly scarfed down the rest of the box setting it aside with the first, the next box handed to him by Nate the first one balanced on it already opened for him. x6 quickly tore through that box and the next four as well finally slowing down on the fifth one his belly making low gurgling whining noise protesting the sudden amount of food in it. It wasn’t until the sith box however that he actually looked like he wanted to perhaps stop, however Nate was going to have none of that. He wasn’t going to have x6 stop until he was bloated and begging him to stop, or vomited it all back up.

As x6 finished the last chocolate cake he tried to pause Nate in his unboxing of the eighth box, waving at him while he tried to quickly swallow his cake the dry confection going down rough due to how dry it was. Nate pretended not to see unwrapping the next cake and passing it to x6 before cracking open one of the Nuka Colas he brought over and handing that to the courser as well, which he gulped greedily to wet his very dry throat. x6 had chugged half the bottle before he let up and saw the unwrapped cake.

The poor full synth whined before gobbling up that cake whole as well not willing to let it go to waste as it was one of the few things that he actually felt that he enjoyed. I took him a bit longer to hork this one down than the previous one, spending extra time on chewing and concentrating on making himself swallow the pastry. As soon as x6 began to swallow however he had another one pressing against his lips which he obligingly opened and began the process again. Two more boxes passed this way with x6 becoming increasingly more uncomfortable in his pants till he could no longer stand it and had to wiggle them off while chewing on one of the cakes. Nate shoved another cake into x6’s mouth and did the same to the pants that had happened to the coat.

At this point x6 was beyond uncomfortable. He had thought that eating three boxes at once had been uncomfortable this was painful, his belly strained to the max to hold in all the highly sugary and processed food the gut making all manner of noises in protest to such treatment. He desperately needed Nate to stop, or even just pause for a minute, as he felt that if he had to eat one more bite he’d burst. He used the time that it took Nate to fold his pants to rub his belly trying to ease the tension there. He had thought that removing his constricting pants would have helped more, as it was all it did was allow his gut to bulge out more now that the lower part of it wasn’t being pinned.

Nate returned from his folding but did not return to his spot on the floor instead sitting behind x6 his legs splayed out on either side of the courser bracketing him in. The human pulled at x6 encouraging him to lay back and rest against his chest. He almost resisted but Nate also started rubbing his belly doing a much better job of it than he had, so he allowed himself to relax, which turned out to be a slight mistake as as soon as he did Nate had the previously discarded bottle of Nuka Cola pressed against x6’s lips and was tilting it in such a way that meant that the synth had to drink it or wear it, and he didn’t much like the idea of having to wander the wastes in a sticky soiled shirt. So he gulped as much as he could his lips pressed against the glass the only thing keeping it from being in his throat, Nate not stopping until the whole thing had been drained.

At the addition of the sweet, flat soda x6 felt his already upset stomach burble and groan what little carbonation still in there after 200 years lightly tickling his insides, before demanding that they be let out. The synth held off as long as he could, leaning into the belly rubs that Nate had returned to giving, pressing a hand to his mouth when he felt one of the bubbles travel up his throat, until one was too fast for him and ripped out of his mouth echoing slightly in the concrete bunker turned storage area. Nate continued to rub the engorged tummy and propped the synth’s head against his neck looking at what he had done to the courser.

The once flat belly was now distended a good three inches gurgling away and rumbling under his hands as he continued to rub. A glance at the synth’s face revealed equal parts embarrassment, relief, and pain from the state that he was in, as well as an attempt to keep Nate from looking him in the eyes, an easy task as he still had his sunglasses. Not for much longer as the human took one of his rubbing hands away to pull them off and fold them, before placing them away from the bed. He also took that moment to grab another cake. Unwrapping one didn’t strictly take both of his hands but Nate wanted x6 to only be able to focus on his stomach pain and the crinkle of the wrapper heralding another one to join the many already gurgling away in him.

x6 whined again from his position against his neck trying to steel his jaw against the cake, it might have been his favorite but everyone has their limits and he had hit it and then been shoved past it, he couldn’t willingly eat another one. Nate tisked at x6’s refusal and pulled it hand that held the cake back contemplating what to do next. x6 wasn’t as full as he’d wanted but also seemed to be done. He looked behind him and was relieved that he had thought to put the bed against a wall and stood carefully resting x6 back on the pillows for a moment before going to the crate and grabbing some more cake boxes and the remaining Nuka Cola and placing them next to the wall.

While this was going on x6 was trying to find some comfortable position shifting around on the mountain of pillows trying to find a place that didn’t agitate his belly. He had almost found it when nate returned to him and hulled him up from under his arms dragging him to be braced against a wall. As he was able to slump against the rough concrete, int occasionally catching on him, he spotted another box of those damn cakes and felt something he identified as nausea rising to the surface. He decided that he needed to let Nate know that he couldn’t eat anymore or he might be sick. He did enjoy the cakes, but he couldn’t fit anymore, surely Nate had to realize the waste in him throwing them all up and making a mess.

“Sir, I don’t think I could eat half of a cake. I have already eaten to capacity and I might vomit if you make me have another.”

Nate seemed to ignore him as sat over x6’s legs and unwrapped another cake and after squishing it a bit pressed it against x6’s locked jaw. This made the man sigh in disappointment, something that x6 thoroughly disliked to hear directed towards him.

“But x6, I’ve already unwrapped this one and it would go to waste if you don’t eat it. Well it’ll go to waste either way but at least it’ll go to someone who likes them. I’d appreciate it if you were a good boy and ate just this one more. Please? Be a good boy for me.”

x6 stared at the slightly squashed cake in Nate’s hand huffing and furrowing his brows thinking. He didn’t want to upset Nate but he didn’t know how much more he could take. After a few moments of contemplation he opened his lips and allowed the cake in slowly carefully chewing and swallowing it only to feel another one press against his teeth. His eyes snapped open, when had they closed?, and huffed pushing Nate’s arm away.

“Sir, you said one more, that is another one. I already told you that I can’t take much more food. Please don’t try to make me eat another one.”

Nate thought for a moment humming to himself before nodding and setting the box down. Yes he did want to see x6 crack but he also knew that they had to get up and traverse the wastes, and as it was he might have made things very difficult for x6 for the next few days. He was however going to make the synth drink the other soda. So to that end he cracked open the second soda and drank about a third of it enjoying the flavor for himself for a moment smacking his lips together and then shoved the bottle’s opening in x6’s mouth making the synth momentarily sputter spilling some of the pop down his chin. x6 glared at the human on his legs as he was forced to chug the last two thirds of the Cola feeling the gas getting kicked up again as more and more liquid was forced in. When the bottle was finally pulled away with a loud pop x6 launched into a loud reverberating burp followed by a chain of hiccups, the whole time trying in vain to rub some comfort into his poor overfilled stomach, feeling his eyes start to glisten at the intense pressure and pain from the combined cakes and Cola, which was only making the slightly dry cakes puff up so it seemed making it all that much worse.

As this was going on Nate was rearranging the pillows to better suit x6’s new belly occasionally looking up at the poor uncomfortable person at the end of the bed. Once the pillows were arranged in a way that he thought comfortable Nate again grabbed x6 under the arms and drug him up the bed pushing pillows around him trying to make him comfortable on his side before sliding in front of him eyes level with his full gurgling whining belly rubbing it with his much warmer hands trying to ease the synth into sleep so he’d be more comfortable and would allow Nate to sneak away further into the bunker and jerk off to what he’d done to the synth.


End file.
